1thing2do3words4u i luv u
by kalpanasido
Summary: Read and review gift for annnuu


Sorry late post kr rehi hun sorry a short os as per wish of annu my fb friend

happy v day

A girl is sitting on balcony with diary nd pen

girl writing:aj ka din bohat hi khaas ha aj do dil mile the do dil jude the aur do dilon ka ek bandhan bana tha (a smile krepts on her face)yeh sab mein apne aane wale baby k liye kr rehi hun ta k wo bhi jan sake k us k mom dad kaise mile the

14 feb on juhu beach

a girl is stnding worridly with her car

a man is standing near tea stall nd he was lost in her beauty

Girl saw him she ran towards him nd hugged him nd said:***** tum kaise ho yaar mujhe pehchan nhi paaye mein **** tumhari college ki bestie remember

man became happy nd both hugged eachother nd man said:tune mujhe pehchan liya mujhe laga nhi pehchan paaye gi

girl:acha tu to ab cid mein chala gia ha

man han aur to tu ab badminton champ bn gai not bad

girl:acha waise tu kia kr raha ha yahan

man:wo chai pee raha tha tu yahan ekeli kiun khari ha

girl worridly:yaar meri car kharab ho gai ha aur mein yahan per ekeli hun aur yahan per log bhi kuch thiek nhi han(while looking towards some goon type people who were staring her)

man :inhun ne tumhe kuch kaha to nhi na Chalo mein tumhe drop kr deta hun

girl:nhi kuch nhi kaha chalo

man :tum kaha rehti ho

girl:wo mein yahin paas mein street 22 mein house#23

man :mein bhi wahin rehta hun house#22tum mere ghar k samne rehti ho

girl:are wo to mein newly shift hui hun na aj hi ja rehi thi chalein they both went

man outside the house :agar tumhe kisi cheez ki zarorat ho to mujhe batana ok

girl:as you wish my lord(both laughed nd went away)

next year on same date 14feb

at 12am a person came to a girls house

girl was sleeping peacefully she was so gorgeous and was looking like a angel

man went to her and sat beside her she woke up and was about to scream when man kept his hand on her lips

man:isssssshhhhhh main Hun main

girl:tum Tum yah an Kaia kr reha ho

Man:tum mere sath chalo gi

girl :Kia kaha le Gane aya ho

man:surprise ha yar chlogi plz

girl:sochna pre ga hmmmmm.

Man:Plz

girl:ab tu itna key rah aha so ok

man:yes chal

they went to gather on car

man turn on stereo the music was playing

Rabba from heropanti they both were lost in each other when girl said

girl:driving pe dhyan do

Man in little embarrassed tone: Han wohi kr raha Hun

they reached a beach

man closed her eyes and took her out of the car he closed her eyes and bought her to beach side and opened her eyes and made her look down

girl saw that she was standing on flowers with which it was written I love you she smiled widely and look at the men

girl:ka in Kia yeh sab Sach ha

Man: Han mein tum se both at muhabat kata Hun I love you

Girl hugged him and they both kissed each other end went on road a lonely road with hands in each others hand

girl was writting nd thinking when a man came with coffee inhis hands

man:kia kr rehi ho

girl kuch nhi apne bache k sath batien

man:oho to chalo shopping krne chalte hain baby ki

girl :lekin humme to pata hi nhi k baby ha ya::::::

man:baba (smiling)

girl:han

man :to dono ki shoping kr dete hain agar is baaar ek na aya to dosre k liye kaam ajayein ge ya phir us se doserey wale k liy ya us...

girl:bas bas itne bach chahiye ap ko

man:nhi sirf tumhara sath chahiye (he kissed her forhead)

after 6-7months out side ot man was walking here nd there

suddenly he heard voices of crying baby he smiled widely a nurse came out with a baby

nurse:ap kavin khanna ho

kavin:han

nurse: mubarak ho baby boy ha

kavin while holding his son :meri purvi thiek ha

nurse han wo thiek hain ap unse mil sakte hain

kavin went inside the ward

kavin:purvi tum thiek to ho

purvi :han

kavin showing baby to her: yeh dekho humara baby

purvi while taking her : awww mera bacha she kissed him

nurse:ek baat puchun ap idka kia naam rakho ge

both togather:arnav

nurse smiled :baby ko I mean arnav ko mujhe de dain doc iska check up krna chahti hain

purvi gave arnav to nurse nd looked at kavin :kia hua aise kia ghoor rehe ho

kavin:purvi u know what there is only one thing 2 do3words4you i luv you they hugged eachother

so how it was plz reviews plzplzplZ


End file.
